


Of Firemen and Store Bought Pie

by milktxt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Can you tell i tried to be funny, Crack, Fireman scoups, Fluff, M/M, a mess, drama queen Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktxt/pseuds/milktxt
Summary: Jeonghan would go to the greatest lengths to see the firefighter next door





	

**Author's Note:**

> what a mess. This is straight out of the 2013 Malak archives.   
> follow me on Twitter ? I'm @yoscoups

The first time it happens is a total accident, Jeonghan is in the shower taking his sweetest time, probably wasting too much water, but he really couldn’t care less. Beauty time is sacred, especially since he cannot quite get his beauty sleep right. The twenty-two year old is having the time of his life shampooing his hair, eyes shut and imagination running wild. It has always been that way: he imagines himself standing in worldwide stages, singing for thousands of fans chanting for him and him only, and it takes him a while to come back to reality. Usually, it is an unhurried comeback, a parachute slowing down his fall and making it almost enjoyable, but today is different. Jeonghan is still singing his feelings out when he hears a loud bang the door followed by someone barging into his apartment as if their lives depended on it. 

It’s alarming, Jeonghan doesn’t remember keeping his door unlocked and it’s in the biggest rush that he gets out of the shower his only garment being a towel hanging on his hips. 

“The hell’s going on?” he screams, probably a bad idea if he were to face a serial killer. He isn’t. In front of him stands the epitome of perfect, all toned body, eyes boring holes into his embarrassingly underdressed figure, and a jawline game so strong that it could rule a country. Jeonghan does not know what to say anymore.

“The fire alarm went off at the base so I’m here to see what’s going on… Let me have a fast checkup.”  
Jeonghan can only nod as his eyes follow the firefighter going around the small apartment, checking out for anything that could be defective, as if it was the most normal thing to do, and Jeonghan thinks he blends quite well with the overall atmosphere of his house. He wants to keep him there… so badly.

It’s as if Jeonghan completely forgets his ridiculous state of nakedness when he follows the fireman around his operational and apparently safe apartment. The only fire Jeonghan thinks of is the one setting his brains ablaze.

“I gotta get going, since everything looks alright and conventional.” Mr. Perfect says in his most professional tone and Jeonghan only nods, making intelligible gestures with even less understandable noises to express that okay, okay wow sure… 

“I’m Choi Seungcheol by the way, if you ever have any problem, the base is only a few blocks away.” he keeps it sweet and short and Jeonghan would be lying if he said he wasn’t utterly disappointed.

-

The second time Jeonghan sees Seungcheol is a few weeks later and it is definitely not by accident. 

Jeonghan was not able to get him off his mind. Their encounter was shorter than fifteen minutes and yet, up until now, his thoughts keep wandering, daydreaming about how nice those arms would fit around around his waist, or how much he wants the firefighter to whisper less than pure words into his ear with that deep voice of his.  
Jeonghan is doomed. And it is probably the reason why the boy leaves his Mac’n’Cheese burning inside the oven and he watches as dark smoke rise to the point of blurring his vision.   
As expected, he hears the alarm blasting out not far away and a loud bang bursting his front door open less than five minutes later.

The speed of everything surprises Jeonghan and he does not need to put on a clueless act. He really is taken aback. And there goes Choi Seungcheol, looking as perfect as ever with disheveled bed hair and the cutest alarmed expression.   
Jeonghan can only stare as the firefighter handles the situation, so much that he totally forgets to put on an act and be the oh so dramatic damsel in distress.

“You’re a clumsy one aren’t you?” Seungcheol jokes, ready to take the door. “If you have any problem, you know where to find me.” And it is sad to think their encounters would follow the same routine, no development, no nothing. So Jeonghan grabs the man by the wrist, making him halt his movement. 

“Are you hungry? I have pie in the fridge and I can make you coffee… If you want of course…” Seungcheol gives the older a skeptical, almost amused look and looks at his watch. Jeonghan guesses he’s picked the wrong moment and that the man has a job, and probably a pretty girlfriend waiting at home and he’s about to let go of his hand and apologize when Seungcheol shrugs and agrees.

“Alright, I can do coffee and pie. My shift ends in ten minutes, anyway.” It makes Jeonghan’s heart burst and he would probably cry out in joy if it weren’t for the man following him into the living room. He isn’t ready to set another plate of perfectly innocent mac and cheese on fire.

There’s something about Seungcheol comfortably lounging on his couch that makes him much much more attractive. He fits in perfectly with the decor and Jeonghan can’t help but stop and stand in the middle of the kitchen to admire the view.

“You okay in there?” Seungcheol asks and that’s when Jeonghan realizes he’s been staring a little too hard. “I wouldn’t want you to burn your food twice in the span of one hour.” He jokes and it makes Jeonghan flush in embarrassment. 

“I’ll try my best to not make you work another shift.” 

It makes Seungcheol laugh and Jeonghan would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely smitten. The coffee is ready in no time and Jeonghan resurfaces into the living room with two mugs and two plates of apple pie.   
“Listen, the apple pie is store bought, but I want to score myself a few points, so let’s say I made it in that kitchen, from scratch and with love?” Jeonghan says in all honesty as he digs into his plate. It has Seungcheol chuckling. 

“I wouldn’t believe you could make a whole apple pie and not set your kitchen on fire.” He jokes and Jeonghan is regretting it already. He should’ve thought of something other than mac and cheese to cause a hazard.

“Oh my god….”

“And… You really don’t need prove your stellar cooking skills to earn a few more points with me. You’re cute as is.”


End file.
